Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safety method for a passenger of a vehicle, which prevents a safety accident involving a passenger by limiting vehicle drive when a passenger seat door or a rear sear door is open.
Description of Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, when a driver puts a shift lever in a drivable gear position (e.g. D, 2, L, and R), a vehicle with an automatic transmission is enabled to move forward and backward in a selected shift range by sensing a position of an inhibitor switch engaged with the shift lever to control a hydraulic circuit of the automatic transmission.
Nowadays, in order to prevent safety accidents, technology for allowing a door not to be opened is applied when driving in the drivable gear position.
Furthermore, since a vehicle, to which a shift by wire system is applied, is not mechanically connected to the transmission with a rod and a cable, it has a feature of controlling a gear shift condition according to the situation. By using this, when a driver opens a door according to conditions of a driver seat door and a seat belt, the gear is automatically shifted to the P position to secure safety.
However, when a safety protection precaution is not presented for a case where the vehicle is driven after being started with the vehicle door open, an accident may occur while the vehicle is driven with a passenger in the vehicle or with a door open.
In order to address such an issue, when the vehicle door is opened, it is indicated by lighting a lamp. In this case, since driving is performed in a state where the door is open due to carelessness of the driver, safety of the passenger may not be secured.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.